The present invention relates to a multiple projection television receiver in which a plurality of projection television receiver modules are vertically and horizontally coupled to each other.
In a conventional multiple projection television receiver, screens are provided with separate Fresnel lenses which are disposed on the front of a box. Additionally, there are groups of cathode-ray tubes. The groups correspond in number to the screens and each group consists of three cathode-ray tubes which correspond to the colors red, green and blue. These groups of cathode-ray tubes are disposed at the rear of the box.
Since the plural groups of cathode-ray tubes and the screens equal in number to the groups of the tubes are provided in a single box in the conventional multiple projection television receiver, the tubes and the screens need to be detached from the box and the box must then be disassembled when the receiver is to be subjected to transportation or the like. After transportation or the like, the receiver must be assembled according to a reverse process of the disassembly thereof. This assembly and/or disassembly of a multiple projection television receiver is very troublesome.
The focusing directions of the Fresnel lenses provided behind the screens are varied in order to equalize the illuminations from each of the lenses for the center line among them. For example, if the number of the screens is four, the foci of the lenses are placed on the center line among the four screens. For these reasons, it is necessary to take the positions of the lenses into consideration in assembling the multiple projection television receiver. Therefore, it requires some skill to assemble the receiver. Moreover the lenses are not interchangeable, so they cannot be mass-produced and are, therefore, expensive.
The screens are made flat overall in order to be disposed in the box. For this reason, if the height of the multiple projection television receiver is large, the illumination at the top and bottom of the screen assembly is so low for some eye positions of the viewer of the receiver that he cannot see a sharp picture of uniform luminance.